finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food appears as healing items in the series. It first appeared in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series. Potions returned in later Crystal Chronicles titles, but food was still around to restore HP and restore SP. Food and drinks were implemented to give the game more realism, in contrast to the traditional Final Fantasy method of restoring energy with bottled Potions and other medicinal items. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI When eaten, food will temporarily modify a character's stats in some way. Choosing food is an important part of any job, and depending on the needs of the character, many foods will work in a particular situation. Many players use food to make up for losses in their equipment, or so that they can increase one stat with equipment and another with their food (devoting all of one's gear to accuracy and then eating a food that boosts strength and attack, for example). Although there are some exceptions, generally speaking meat dishes will increase strength and attack, sweets will increase the mage stats (INT, MND, MP, and MP while healing), seafood will generally boost either tank stats (VIT, HP), or accuracy, ranged accuracy, and ranged attack. Juices will give a refresh effect, and milks will give a regen effect. Some foods have negative effects as well as positive; meat dishes tend to lower Intelligence, for example. Food is created from raw ingredients via the Cooking craft. The Culinarians' Guild in the Federation of Windurst is the guild that supports Cooking. Although most food only affects the person who eats it, there are a few group food items that bestow their effect on all party members within range. Special techniques, represented by the key items Patissier and Stewpot Mastery, are needed to cook these special foods. The effects of food are treated as the Food status effect and there are a variety of ways in which it can be removed either voluntarily or involuntarily. The Tarutaru Brown Mage Parike-Poranke stationed in Lower Jeuno can cast a brown magic spell on the player to remove their food effect if he is traded a Gysahl Greens. The Alchemy-crafted medicine Antacid will remove the user's food effect. Some monster attacks can remove the Food status: the Colibri family's Snatch Morsel specifically removes Food, while the Wyrm family's Horrid Roar removes all positive status. The Goblin ability Saucepan will actually not only remove the target's current Food status, but replace it with a new, horrible food status that gives a broad-based stat down effect. Food status is lost when the player dies. Final Fantasy XIV Food effects as temporary stat modifications appear once again. The Well Fed status is the status effect that represents the effects of eating food. Synthesizing food is the role of the Culinarian class. Final Fantasy XV Food can be cooked at camp sites from the ingredients and recipes the party has available. If the party has no ingredients, they can still eat toast or rice balls (or Pizza after downloading the Gourmand Set). Eating bestows the party with various buffs depending on the type of dish. Chocobos, if taken to camp, also receive buffs via camping (unless camping in a dungeon). The buffs' longevity can be improved with Ascension skills. The player can also eat at restaurants whose meals' buffs last longer and won't expend ingredients, but cost more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Food restores HP and depending on the Tribe of the player, add temporary boost to the character. If a character doesn't like a certain food then it'll instead temporarily decrease the characters stats. Eating the disliked food more will change that and give characters the positive effect instead. They can be purchased in different towns (cost 40 gil and sold for 10 gil) or found in dungeons. Effect *''Striped Apple - Magic +2 *''Cherry Cluster'' - Magic +2 *''Rainbow Grapes'' - Magic +2 *''Gourd Potato'' - Defense +2 *''Round Corn'' - Defense +2 *''Star Carrot'' - Defense +2 *''Fish'' - Strength +2 *''Meat'' - Strength +2 Tribes Below is a list of the likes and dislikes of each Tribe. Each food is listed from most liked to most disliked. Seed Seeds can be found to give as gifts to characters' families. When characters return home the next year, the seed will have grown with certain fruits or vegetables growing from them. *Fruit Seed - Grows Striped Apple, Rainbow Grapes, or Cherry Cluster. *Vegetable Seed - Grows Gourd Potato, Round Corn, or Star Carrot. *Strange Seed - Random fruit or random vegetable. *Wheat Seed - Bannock Bread, Flour, or Wheat. *Flower Seed - Grows nothing and is just for gift giving. Other Food Other types of food appear that are only for healing HP or other uses. They have no boost effect and are enjoyed by all Tribes. *''Bannock Bread'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Restores 1 heart. *''Milk'' - Can be purchased by Merchants or given to by family when a Cow is purchased from Fields of Fum. Restores 1 heart. *''Spring Water'' - Can be purchased by Merchants or found in dungeons. Restores 1 heart. *''Strange Liquid'' - Purchased by a Merchant in Shella or found in dungeons. Restores 1 or 2 hearts. *''Wheat'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. *''Flour'' - Received by family when grown from Wheat Seeds. Only for selling. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Food cannot be carried or purchased. They appear in dungeons after defeating an enemy and are immediately consumed by characters once picked up. They restore 80, 100, or 120 HP or SP depending on Tribe and type of food. Clavats are the best users of Food; all items restore 100 HP/SP when eaten by them. *Round Corn - Restores HP *Striped Apple - Restores SP *Cherry Cluster - Restores SP *Rainbow Grapes - Restores SP *Star Carrot - Restores HP *Gourd Potato - Restores HP Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' Food is mentioned by the Padarak Citizens after shopping at the Bakery or sometimes the Emporium. *Striped Apple Bun *Striped Hot Pie *Rainbow Croissant *Round Corn Bun *Star Carrot Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles